englishforitprofessionalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking point: Higher Education
=National Research University of Electronic Technology (MIET)= Today MIET is an advanced university of Russia, training professionals in microelectronics, nanotechnology in electronics, information and telecommunication technologies, fundamental sciences as well as in economics, graphic design and linguistics. The university is situated in Zelenograd, the center of Russian microelectronics and a quiet Moscow district. For more than 40 years the university has been training highly-qualified professionals in the most popular fields of electronics and IT. Among the tutors and employees of MIET are members of the Russian Academy of Sciences, more than 100 Doctors of Sciences and more than 300 PhDs. The university is proud of its graduates successfully working in well-knownhi-tech companies in Russia and around the world. MIET cooperates with leading universities of Europe and the USA, takes part in exchange programs for students, postgraduates and tutors. The university implements programs of elite professional training together with a number of foreign leadersin electronics and information technologies: Microsoft, Intel, Cisco systems, Hewlett-Packard, Cadence, Synopsys, Mentor Graphics, Parametric Technology Corporation, Freescale Semiconductor, Agilent Technologies, Sun Microsystems and others. Today over 200 foreign students study at MIET. Besides training full-time and part-time students using the newest equipment and software, MIET was one of the first universities of Russia to provide distance education for students in Russia and abroad via the Internet using unique curriculum developed at the university. Every year a large amount of research is carried out at MIET not only by faculty members and research assistants, but also by postgraduates and students. For more than 15 years MIET has been participating in innovative activities. One of the six free economic zones created in Russia for hi-tech companies is situated in Zelenograd. It includes the Innovation Complex of MIET. MIET proved its status of a leading university in Russia by being listed in 2006 as one of the first 17 winners of national priority project «Education»leaving behind 200 competitors. MIET is among the universities promoting best innovative educational programs and received substantial federal funding for further development of elite professional training system. In 2010 MIET got a high status of National Research University as a recognition of its achievements in the fields of education, research and innovations. The University will receive a significant long-term financial support for the development of educational and research activities. MIET is always open for cooperation! ='MIET is granted a distinguished category of National Research University'= On the 26-th of April MIET won a state competition among Russian Universities for the priviliged status of National Research University (NRU). The new category confirmed the leading positions of MIET in training specialists for electronics and high technologies. The victory in the competition will also provide the University with additional government financing of 1.8 billion rubles within 2010-2014 years. Professor Yuri A. Chaplygin, MIET Rector, and Vice-rectors spoke about the new status at the press-conference, devoted to the victory in the competition. Rector stressed, that National Research Universities are the leaders in the sphere of education, science and innovations. Particularly MIET is the recognized leader of the Russian higher education in electronics. The University application was called: «The National Research University of Electronics – MIET». There were marked out two priority development directions of the University – «micro and nanoelectronics» and «radioelectronic equipment and devices». MIET Education System Students enter a particular Department for a particular Degree. A Department at MIET is a large formation which consists of chairs, laboratories, educational centers, belonging to the same field of science or arts. Head of the Department is Dean. Students follow a predetermined curriculum, although in some Departments there exists a list of optional subjects. After getting a Master's degree a student can enter post-graduate studies. Getting a degree at MIET implies completing the curriculum, passing examinations and defending a graduation work (thesis, dissertation) according to the chosen field of study. The University continues to diversify and improve its education programs. Students are encouraged to take part in research projects and science conferences. Advanced teaching technologies are being introduced to the education process, such as specialized software, interactive multimedia tools, distance learning. Department of Computer Science and Telecommunications The department includes the following chairs: - First chair of Higher Mathematics - Computer Engineering - Data Processing and Computer Software Design - Microelectronic Radiotechnical Devices and Systems - Radioelectronics - Telecommunication Systems - Electronic Engineering The department was established in 1966. It is the largest department in MIET. More than 10000 engineers, 250 PhDs and Doctors of Sciences graduated from the department throughout its history. Many of them are now managers of large companies, public figures or great experts. The curriculum covers in-depth study of physics, mathematics and electronics. The experience shows that it is not an easy task to master all these courses. Most of present-day applicants are aware of the fact that the institute provides them with the foundation for their future prosperity, and that foundation has to be a most solid one. The department offers Bachelor’s, Specialist’s and Master’s degrees in: - Computer Science - Information Protection - Applied Mathematics - Radio Engineering - Telecommunications Masters are the elite of the department, 20 out of 25 of them graduate with honors. The graduates are able to develop software for computers, real-time operating systems, signal and image processing, object recognition, artificial intelligence, information protection, telecommunications, to design electronic and radio devices. Computer Science and Telecommunications department graduates excel at their work in designing electronic devices, control systems, home appliances and complex technological processes. They are successful as employees of state and commercial enterprises, while being highly respected outside Russia. Department of Electronics and Computer Technologies The department includes the following chairs: - Biomedical Systems - Second chair of Higher Mathematics - Integrated Electronics and Microsystems - Quantum Physics and Nanoelectronics - general Physics - Integrated Circuit Design The department offers Specialist, Bachelor and Master degrees in: • Biomedical Engineering • CAD Systems • Nanotechnology in Electronics • Microsystem Technology • Electronics and Microelectronics The students do practical work, study special subjects and write their graduation papers and Master thesis at Russia’s leading research and manufaturing centers. The department mascot is Crow that stands for wisdom, entrepreneurial spirit and longevity. The distinctive feature of the department is the combination of fundamental training, continuous study of state-of-the-art design methods and flexible specialized courses. Among them are technical disciplines, shaped by modern tendencies in electronics, and humanities – economics, law, management and marketing. This gives the graduates great job opportunities in IT, CAD and other fields. The graduates are highly skilled professionals in various fields of electronics, micro- and nanoelectronics, in designing and updating software, in analyzing the physics of quantum devices, computer simulation of complex physical processes and electronic devices, analyzing the biophysical processes in living organisms, designing biomedical equipment. Department of Electronic Technologies, Materials and Equipment The department includes the following chairs: - Materials and Processes of Solid-State Electronics - Science of Materials and Physical Chemistry - Microelectronics - General Chemistry and Ecology - Industrial Ecology - Automatic Operation and Control Systems - Engineering Mechanics - Quality Control The department offers Bachelor’s, Specialist’s and Master’s degrees in: - Automation and Control - Electronics and Microelectronics - Environmental Protection - Electronics Mashinery Electronic Technologies, Materials and Equipment department was created to keep up with the worldwide trend of blending chemistry, physics, mathematics and ecology to create new materials and technologies. Our students are the ones interested in discovering new, previously unknown, physical and chemical processes and using them to create fundamentally new technologies that stay in harmony with ever so priceless and delicate Nature while keeping up with modern design standards. The department’s top priorities are fundamentality, informatization and science intensive technologies. Our students enter the world of nanomaterials and nanotechnology and see new devices with extraordinary properties being built using less than a milligram of matter. This means science intensive technology and new engineering approaches with minimum material consumption. The graduates are experts in physics, chemistry, mechanics and ecology. The department takes particular interest in creating element for micromechanical systems. Various probes, accelerometers, gyroscopes have a wide range of civil and special applications. The student may devote himself or herself to developing smart devices, designing and manufacturing automation and control systems. We urge our students to create, but to do it carefully and wisely, taking nature into consideration. The students are taught to effectively monitor matter and energy, design environmental protection equipment, simulate the interaction between manufacturing and environment, find compromise in a world of multicriteriality and uncertainty of modern global problems. All of the above is taught using information technologies that give unlimited opportunities in solving theoretical and practical problems that will emerge in our graduates' lives. Our graduates are employed by various Russian and foreign companies, academic and manufacturing research institutes, design offices, including the ones dealing in hi-tech, computer simulation of technological processes and design. Answer the questions # What did the new category of MIET confirm? # What are two priority directions of the University that were marked out? # What are the peculiarities of the Department of Computer Science and Telecommunications? # What is the distinctive feature of the Department of Electronics and Computer Technologies # What are top priorities of the Department of Electronic Technologies, Materials and Equipment